Otra oportunidad de vida
by panchodor
Summary: Tatsumi, Esdeath y Akame reviven en el mundo de highschool dxd en diferentes familias demoniacas se reunirán como un solo equipo, Tatsumi es el hermano gemelo de Rías, Esdeath es prima de Grayfia y Akame de una familia de caballeros demoniacos hay más enemigos en la historia que les esperara al equipo de Tatsumi y al de Rías. ¿Qué cambios sucederán? Tatsumi x harem también incesto.
1. Chapter 1

_**HABRA ALGUNAS PARTES LIMON**_

 _ **Explicaciones**_

 _ **Solo soy dueño de casi todos los desenlaces de esta historia y los reencarnados de Akame ga kill irán recordando su vida pasada**_

 _ **Menciono que tatsumi como los otros personajes reencarnados tendrán cambio en el color del pelo y ojos como es reencarnación no todo estará igual en la apariencia como en los nombres que estarán más abajo y con incursio que se fusionó con el alama de tatsumi y cómo será el gemelo de rías tendrá las mismas habilidades que ella pero inconscientemente el lado Tyrant esta absorbiendo las capacidades para evoluciones futuras, desde el principio tiene alas y en los cantos que hace valí y issei para temporalmente aumentar su poder a excepción de que toman esa forma de dragón tatsumi mantendrá la apariencia pero para activar el poder tiene que hacer el cantico con las mismas consecuencias que valí y issei como es en highschool dxd habrá cambios con su primera forma que incursio es como son valí y Albión solo que las almas están más fusionadas porque Tyrant lo acompaño atreves de la muerte en su mundo anterior, la primera forma de su poder con el Tyrant que por ejemplo en issei es su brazo izquierdo el de tatsumi será la apariencia que tiene en el manga 74 que ya se ha mostrado en mangas anteriores y de color gris e incursio empieza con la forma cuan tatsumi se la pone por primera vez, seguirá evolucionando como en el manga y Tyrant fusionado al alma se mostrara con la apariencia que tiene en el manga 74 y con Esdeath y Akame a excepción de Akame que murasame no matara de un golpe la energía de negro con morado la puede lanzar de cualquier forma de resto sus poderes serán iguales a los de sus teigus en la vida pasada.**_

 _ **Debido a la mama de los gemelos Ambos podían tener piezas para crear cada uno su propio equipo.**_

 _ **Tatsumi: Alex Gremory: Como hermano gemelo de rías tiene su mismo color de pelos y ojos.**_

 _ **Esdeath: Liliana Lucifugue: como prima de la esposa de sirzechs lucifer el color de pelo y ojos es el mismo que el de Grayfia Lucifugue.**_

 _ **Akame: Airi blandelli: La pondré como la hermana melliza de un personaje de campione Érica blandelli tendrá el mismo color de pelo y ojos.**_

 _ **Para formar el equipo de ajedrez de Tatsumi utilizare personajes de otros animes y de highschool dxd pondré a kuroka como parte del equipo de tatsumi en del de valí pondré a una de campione la lista es:**_

 _ **Campione:**_

 _ **Érica blandelli: caballo.**_

 _ **Kusanagi Godou: Torre**_

 _ **Y con valí pondré a Ena Seishuuin**_

 _ **Shinmai maou no testament:**_

 _ **Maria Naruse: 4 peones**_

 _ **Strike the blood**_

 _ **Motoki Yaze: 4 peones**_

 _ **Aparte**_

 _ **Alex Gremory (Tatsumi): Rey**_

 _ **Liliana Lucifugue (Esdeath): Reina**_

 _ **Airi blandelli (Akame hermana melliza a Érica blandelli): Caballo**_

 _ **Kuroka: Alfil**_

 _ **Las 2 siguientes las saque de unos videos más personales si es que me entienden por eso junto al nombre y la pieza estarán las descripciones físicas y de apariencia de ellas, sus poderes y son hermanas híbridos de Ángel y Elfas pueden poner sus orejas en forma humana sino saben cómo son las orejas de Elfos son la parte de arriba más largas y aquí las Elfas sus energías les permiten sentir la personalidad de los de su alrededor y cuando sienten a un hombre al que se ponen muy enamoradas pueden ser sentidas por 2 tipos de persona y se sienten como un solo ser (No habría problema para un harem) las que también tengan ese sentimiento y el hombre del que están enamoradas.**_

 _ **Asuna Akatsuki : La estatura es de igual tamaño que Tatsumi, blanca, pelo largo hasta la cadera, es rubia clara ojos azul celeste, pechos como los de Kuroka vestido blanco y del lado derecho e izquierdo un corte hasta abajo y unos pantalones cortos blancos, unos pequeños brazaletes dorados uno en cada mano y sus poderes son la curación es demasiado más fuerte que el de Asia y Akeno siendo capaz de curar la maldición de Samael y regenerar al instante algún miembro del cuerpo la apariencia es la de un campo dorado brillante dentro otro campo mediano al primero y dentro del segundo un pequeño Átomo, otro poder es un fuego dorado.**_

 _ **Erza Akatsuki: Es un poco mas alta que Tatsumi es morena oscuro, pelo largo hasta la cadera negro, ojos dorado claro, pechos como los de Kuroka tiene un vestido morado oscuro y del lado derecho y izquierdo un corte hasta abajo y unos pantalones cortos morado oscuro, unos brazaletes largos de un poco mas abajo del hombro con bordes abiertos hasta la muñeca y de ahí un poquito hacia los lados bordes abiertos morado oscuro uno en cada brazo y su poder es el trueno morado claro.**_

(Antes de reencarnar, esta como volando en el espacio vacío).

Tatsumi. Donde estoy que es este lugar porque no puedo recordar nada que es lo que siento conmigo que es esto, esto es Tyrant te fusionaste más conmigo y me acompañaste (el paso un tiempo en ese lugar mientras las 2 chicas aparecían para reencarnar en la espera es como si tatsumi estuviera apagado, en el mismo mundo aparece un brillo azul y luego aparece Esdeath luego una negra con morado y es Akame), que es este brillo, imposible Esdeath.

Esdeath. Tatsumi eres tu (salta, lo abraza y lo besa).

Tatsumi. Suéltame.

Esdeath. No quiero, siento que mi teigu sigue conmigo pero más unida a mi alma y en qué lugar estamos.

Tatsumi. Yo siento lo mismo y no sé dónde estaremos pero ciento como si fuéramos a ir a otro fundo esto será reencarnar?

Esdeath. Tal vez pero si es así quiero reencarnar contigo y que seamos novios.

Tatsumi. Primero tendríamos que reencarnar en el mismo mundo (Aquí pasara algo como un apagado esperando a Akame) y que paso con la guerra después de que yo muriera.

Esdeath. Akame apenas me pudo matar y supongo que ustedes ganaron.

Tatsumi. Eso espero.

Un brillo negro y morado aparece luego…

Tatsumi. Akame.

Akame. Tatsumi y Esdeath (Ella toma una posición de combate) que paso siento a murasame pero no la veo y la siento más unida a mí pero con algo distinto.

Tatsumi. Cálmate Akame, lo mismo paso con nosotros y como fue luego de que mataras a Esdeath.

Akame. Ganamos el primer ministro murió y ejecutamos al emperador, Najenda se quedó para vigilar todo de night raid solo ella y yo sobrevivimos (Tatsumi se pone triste por leone) y ya morí y aquí estoy.

Tatsumi. Aunque fue grande el sacrificio al menos pudimos ganar.

Akame. Sí.

Tatsumi. Ahora solo queda esperar que sea lo siguiente que pasara desde este punto.

Una luz brillante aparece y todos se ponen como si estuvieran apagados (Dormidos) y la luz absorbe el alma de Tatsumi en ese momento Lord Gremory padre de rías y Alex Gremory embarazo a Venelana Gremory y nacerían en 9 meses los gemelos sus padres sintieron que uno de sus gemelos tenía algo especial un dragón unido a él pero era algo especial este dragón sintieron la capacidad de evolucionar para adaptarse y más pensaron en los dragones celestiales y luego será que los podrán alcanzar, todo el que tocaba el vientre sentía algo raro y si concentraba algo de poder sentía algo a un mayor, después de 2 meses la hermana menor de grayfia Lucifugue quedo embarazada en ese mismo momento el alma de Esdeath llego al útero y un mes después Paolo Blandelli embarazo a su esposa Chisato Hasegawa con unas mellizas.

 **PASARON UNOS AÑOS Y LOS GEMELOS GREMORY TENIAN 6 AÑOS**

Rías vestimenta: Camisa sin mangas rojas, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros.

Alex vestimenta: Camisa de negro, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros.

Los gemelos ya habían aprendido a volar y a tele transportarse mediante los círculos de la familia con sus símbolos también empezaron el aprendizaje para sacar su poder Alex mostraba más fuerza y fue el primero en sacar el poder de la familia un día cuando los hermanos estaban entrenando y algo inesperado paso luego de que Alex esquivara el ataque de un puño lleno de la energía de la destrucción demoniaca de su hermana con un ataque igual pero un poco más potente golpea a rías en el estómago y ella queda arrodillada sin saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano.

Alex. (Piensa), que es lo que me pasa, porque mi cabeza (Aparece una imagen en su cabeza que está en un barco y ve algo en el suelo que no puede distinguir piensa " un cadáver? Y se siente triste luego ve algo borroso la silueta de una persona que siente como un enemigo piensa "tengo que acabar con él" y con furia grita su cuerpo empieza a emanar poder de la destrucción demoniaca y **como se muestra dentro de la armadura a tatsumi en el manga 74 y en algunos anteriores con partes que pareces los huesos del Tyrant su cuerpo cambia a eso** ), Alex se des transforma el poder desaparece y se desmalla su padre que lo había visto va por él y lo lleva a su cuarto acompañado de su hija rías pasando la mama de los gemelos los ve y los sigue.

Venelana. Que le paso.

Lord Gremory. Estaban entrenando y de un momento a otro (Están entrando a la habitación de Alex) Alex saco más poder su cuerpo sufrió algunos cambios y regreso a la normalidad y se desmallo.

Tele transportándose al hogar Gremory.

Sirzechs con su esposa y una pequeña niña de 6 años Liliana que era prima de su esposa, Sirzechs ve a una empleada y la llama, ella se acerca a él.

Empleada. Sirzechs-sama le puedo ayudar en algo.

Sirzechs. Donde están mis padres y mis hermanos.

Empleada. Ocurrió un problema sus hermanos estaban entrenando y luego de una golpe que Alex-sama le dio a su hermana le empezó a salir energía de destrucción demoniaca y algunas partes de su cuerpo empezaron a cambiar, luego regreso a la normalidad pero se desmayó y su padre se lo llevo me imagino que a la habitación de Alex-sama seguido por su hermana y su mama no sé dónde están.

Sirzechs con su esposa se apuran en ir a la habitación de su hermano Alex.

Sirzechs. Piensa: ¿Será pero que las últimas veces? (Mientras entra a la habitación).

En la habitación esta Alex acostado con la cobija encima, Rías está al lado derecho y su mama al izquierdo Sirzechs y Lord Gremory entran.

Sirzechs. Está todo bien ¿Esta vez fue peor?

Venelana Gremory y Lord Gremory. Sí.

Sirzechs. Lo suponía.

Rías. Hermano que vamos hacer (Dice preocupada).

Sirzechs. Ya pensé en eso, llamare a Tannin para que lo entrene 3 meses con su dragón evolución aprovecharemos para que su estado evolucione haciéndolo resistente a varios climas.

Mientras esto pasaba Liliana se acercaba a la cama de Alex por el lado izquierdo y le pone la mano sobre su brazo cubierto por la cobija y Rías se sentía deprimida por lo que dijo su hermano mayor.

Liliana. Por favor despierta (Ella no sabía por qué se sentía triste cuando lo vio acostado y aliviado por verlo junto al deseo de que despertara).

Todos sintieron una pequeña sorpresa al ver como se acercaba y le ponía la mano sobre el brazo cubierto por la cobija y escucharla en ese momento Alex despierta se sienta en la cama mientras todos se alegran.

Alex. Que paso.

Rías y Liliana se tiran hacia el y lo abrazan lo que sorprende a todos más por parte de Liliana.

Venelana Gremory. Que es lo último que recuerdas.

Alex. Ya recordé todo, Rías perdón.

Rías. No te preocupes lo importante es que te hayas levantado.

Alex se sentía confuso por Liliana pero también alegre y sentía que ya la conocía mientras le latía más rápido el corazón.

Sirzechs. Te enviare con un amigo Dragón que te entrenara por 3 meses para controlarte, hacerte fuerte y que aproveches un de tus tipos de evolución.

Rías y Liliana se deprimieron un poco Liliana aún se sentía confundida de por qué se deprimida sobre lo que dijo Sirzechs-sama.

Alex. Está bien lo entiendo estoy cansado de esto quiero controlar mi poder y hacerme fuerte.

Sirzechs. Es bueno escuchar eso, eso me recuerda que modales tengo, te presento a Liliana Lucifugue es la prima de mi esposa.

Alex. Es un gusto Liliana-san (A la vez le está estirando la mano en señal de saludo y ella le responde el saludo).

Liliana. Por favor solo llámeme Liliana Alex-sama.

Alex. Si tú me llamas solo Alex tenemos un trato (Dice sonriendo).

Liliana. Tenemos un trato (Dice sonriendo).

Sirzechs. Llamare a Tannin (Dice mientras sale seguida por su esposa que decide dejar a su prima por que se llevaba bien con Alex-sama).

Todos ya estaban fuera de la habitación por que los tres niños iban a jugar.

 **Después de unos minutos.**

Sirzechs. Niños vengan (Cuando todos llegaron), Alex Tannin vendrá por ti mañana a medio día, descansa hasta entonces el entrenamiento es duro y en 3 meses te traerá donde te espera tu familia y tu comida favorita.

Alex. (No sabía porque sentía algo por Liliana y lo siguiente que iba a decir) Liliana también puede estar.

Liliana, Rías, Sirzechs y Grayfia Lucifugue se sorprenden un poco.

Sirzechs. Claro.

Paso un día y Alex, Rías y Liliana siguieron jugaron, entrenaron un poco cada uno tenía grandes habilidades físicas y Liliana muestra su poder de hielo y les dice que tiene adentro un dragón de hielo de alto peligro, Liliana le pidió a Lord Gremory si se podía quedar hasta mañana él le dijo que si y le pidió permiso a su prima que acepto ya en la noche y después de comer cada uno se dirigía a su habitación a Liliana le indicaron donde estaba su habitación.

Rías. Alex hoy puedo dormir contigo (Liliana se sorprende pero Alex no por que no era la primera vez.

Liliana. (Dice nerviosa) Yo podría también dormir con ustedes.

Rías se sorprendió como Liliana se preguntó por qué dijo eso (No habrá Rías x Alex).

Alex. Si pero a Rías le gusta dormir desnuda (Su hermano, Grayfia y Liliana se sorprenden).

Liliana. Yo también lo hare.

Los 5 se sorprenden.

Alex. (Sonrojado dice) Claro.

Sirzechs y su esposa se van los niños siguieron jugando hasta que era hora de dormir los 3 se fueron a la habitación de Alex (En la misma habitación había otra habitación que llevaba al baño) al llegar a punto de irse acostar Alex se pone la piyama mientras que Rías y Liliana se desnudan Rías en el lado derecho de la cama y Liliana del lado izquierdo y se montan en la cama y esperan a Alex, el en el medio y recostado de espalda y se cobijan, ellas lo abrasan y duermen ya es de mañana y se levantan a bañar (Liliana y Alex se sentían confundidos por sentirse tan relajados y en paz durmiendo con el otro al lado) llego la mañana y los 3 se levantan y van y se bañan los 3 juntos, salen de la parte donde se bañaban se secaban mientras Alex ve a Liliana sonrojado y ella lo mira y sonríe.

Liliana. Alex solo tú puedes mirar todo lo que quieras.

Incluso Liliana se sorprende por lo que ella dijo después de todos se vistieron en el baño que habían llevado ropa y Grayfia le había mandado ropa a su prima (Diré que ropa tenia cada uno).

Alex: Tenia una ropa interior roja, una camisilla y sudadera negros con zapatos blancos.

Liliana: Una ropa interior negro, camisa y sudadera y zapatos blancos, el lado derecho e izquierdo de la camisa y sudadera tenía una línea azul claro.

Rías: Una ropa interior negro, camisa roja y unos pantalones corto carmesí

Salieron del baño y Rías y Liliana ayudaron a Alex a empacar todo para irse al medio día fueron a desayunar y después de eso jugaron y entrenaron un poco luego Sirzechs, Grayfia llegaron para almorzar junto al resto de su familia y Liliana y un par de minutos después de almorzar llego la hora que Rías y Liliana no querían, Tannin llego.

Sirzechs. Alex ve por tus cosas Tannin te espera (Alex, Rías y Liliana lo acompañan) Te confió a mi hermano hazlo fuerte por favor Tannin.

Tannin. No te preocupes hare lo que pueda para hacerlo fuerte.

Sirzechs. Gracias.

Alex llega junto a las dos otras niñas.

Tannin. Chico espero que estés preparado.

Alex. Sí.

Sirzechs. Es hora despídete.

Alex se despide su mama al lado derecho y papa al izquierdo, Alex los abraza luego a su hermano y tía política que ya le tenía un gran cariño y al final su hermana y Liliana.

Alex. Adiós nos volveremos a ver.

Toda su familia y Liliana le dicen adiós Tannin con las garras lo coge lo pone en sus hombros y vuela y se va.

Tannin. Aprovecharemos uno de tus tipos de evolución que tu hermano me dijo y entrenaremos un mes en diferentes terrenos y en ese mes en cada clima mediante pase el tiempo nos adentraremos más al terreno para dificultar el entrenamiento.

Alex. Sí.

Se abre un portal y los 2 se introducen en él.

 **En un castillo Gremory**

Rías y Liliana. Se fue.

Sirzechs. Lo volverán a ver.

En el lugar solo quedan las niñas.

Liliana. Rías Tengo 2 amigas con las que podemos entrenar quieres.

Rías. Sí.

Liliana. pidamos permiso.

Rías. Sí.

Algo le pasaba a Liliana mientras decía esto le dolía un poquito la cabeza y donde Alex estaba también le dolía la cabeza y de golpe ambos solo los recuerdo de que se conocían nada del imperio o enemigos solo momentos de ellos 2 Alex se tambaleo un momento como Liliana y sabían quién era quien.

 **En tierra nevada**

Alex. Esdeath.

 **En un castillo Gremory**

Liliana. Tatsumi.

 **En tierra nevada**

Tannin. Pasa algo Alex.

 **En un castillo Gremory**

Rías. Pasa algo Liliana.

 **En tierra nevada**

Alex. Solo recordé algo.

 **En un castillo Gremory**

Liliana. Solo recordé algo.

 **En tierra nevada**

Tannin baja a Alex de su espalda

Tannin. Es hora de comenzar.

Alex. Sí.

Tannin. Concéntrate en tu poder en tu cuerpo y en tu mente.

Alex. Sí.

Alex aprieta los puños los sube poco a poco a la altura de más abajo del pecho y una pequeña y débil de energía de la destrucción pero pasa otra vez Alex se descontrola y su cuerpo cambia en su primera forma de transformación, Tannin sube su poder y detiene a Alex se sorprende con la facilidad que lo hace y su poder.

Tannin. Chico tienes que controlar tus emociones (Alex después de escuchar lo de controlar sus emociones se le viene a la mente la silueta de un hombre musculoso que siente que lo admira pero ahí acaba) piensa en algo y solo en eso mientras tus instintos suben su poder concentrándote te mantendrás a raya y podrás controlarte inténtalo otra vez.

Alex. Sí.

Alex vuelve a tomar la posición anterior pero se concentra en su hermana y en Liliana mientras que su poder sube y apenas lo puede mantener a raya se ve como si lo subiera y lo bajara y así se mantiene.

Tannin. Chico mantenlo, no dejes de concentrarte aguanta todo lo que puedas tu puedes.

 **10 MINUTOS DEPUES**

Alex se desmaya luego de 5 minutos se levanta y ve a Tannin.

Tannin. Bien echo chico diste el primer aunque pequeño paso ahora mejoraremos tu combate cuerpo a cuerpo a la vez que fortalecemos tu cuerpo aprieta tus puños y prepárate, has todo lo que diga sin equivocarte y cuando te pida algún golpe o acción que te pida hazlo lo más fuerte que puedas listo.

Alex. Si (Hace lo que Tannin le pidió).

Tannin. El orden será los primeros movimientos en cada parte de cuerpo será primero con la derecha comencemos golpe, patada hacia atrás salta, patada (En el aire y aterriza, lo mismo será en el primer movimiento en el aire), codazo, puño, patada (Aumenta la velocidad), puño. Patada hacia adelante y en el aire una vuelta YA (Así pasa el día entero hasta la noche a punto de irse a costar 8 horas).

Tannin. Ten esto de comer (Una pequeña carne asada con su fuego, fruta y agua).

Alex. Gracias (Come y bebe).

Alex Termina con la comida, de cepillarse y se duerme pasaron las 8 horas y Tannin tenía una cubeta de agua.

Tannin. Tienes 6 minutos para quitarte la ropa y tirarte esta agua enzima y volverte a vestir y cepillarte volveré (Tannin se va).

Alex hace lo que le pidió 5 minutos después Tannin aparece y siguen con el entrenamiento del día anterior hasta el mediodía y luego de almorzar y reposar 7 minutos.

 _ **AQUÍ SI ANTES DE ESTO PARARON Y SE PERDIERON QUIENSE CON LA PRIMERA LETRA DEL PRIMER RENGLON DONDE SE QUEDARON POR QUE LO SIGUIENTE ES SIMILAR A LO ANTERIOR Y NO SE PIERDAN NADA**_

Tannin. Ahora cambiaremos algunas cosas concentra en los puños tu poder (Alex obedece), repetiremos lo mismo golpe, patada hacia atrás salta, patada (En el aire y aterriza, lo mismo será en el primer movimiento en el aire), codazo, puño, patada (Aumenta la velocidad), puño. Patada hacia adelante y en el aire una vuelta YA,

Así siguieron hasta la noche y pasa lo mismo que la noche anterior la comida dormir y seguir hasta el mediodía día, almorzar y cepillarse los 7 minutos.

Tannin. Concentra también poder en las piernas y seguiremos con el mismo proceso golpe, patada hacia atrás salta, patada (En el aire y aterriza, lo mismo será en el primer movimiento en el aire), codazo, puño, patada (Aumenta la velocidad), puño. Patada hacia adelante y en el aire una vuelta YA,

Como la vez anterior se siguió hasta la noche comió, durmió, se bañó, entreno, almorzó, se cepillo y reposo pero hubo un cambio.

Tannin. Ahora concentra el poder en todo tu cuerpo y empecemos.

Alex. Si (Obedece lo que Tannin le pidió).

Y así repiten los mismos movimientos que los días anteriores y pasa lo mismo hasta el medio día que todo cambia.

 **Mientras ha pasado el tiempo Alex ha evolucionado y ya no le afecta el clima en el que están.**

Tannin. Paremos con el mismo proceso hoy haremos trabajo físico sin poderes y mañana nos adentraremos más en este terreno ya que este no te afecta ahora mira a tu derecha y corre lo más rápido que puedas hasta que te diga que pares.

Alex. Si (Empieza a correr lo más rápido que puedas).

Corre y corre ya paso 30 minutos Tannin ve que ya corre muy lento.

Tannin. Para.

Alex obedece.

Tannin. Tomate 5 minutos, respiraciones lentas, calmadas.

Alex asiente.

 **Luego de 5 minutos.**

Tannin. Párate (A la vez que Tannin habla Alex obedece), ahora has flexiones sin parar hasta que te diga.

Mientas lo hace Alex. Si maestro.

Tannin le gusta escuchar lo de maestro.

 **Paso 30 minutos.**

Tannin para descansa 30 minutos.

Alex. (Se acomoda) Si.

 **Luego de 30 minutos.**

Tannin lo coge y se lo sube a la espalda aun sin adentrarse mucho llegan a una montaña algo empinada y desde cierto punto solo escalando se puede llegar cuando llegan Tannin baja a Alex.

Tannin. Sube corriendo, luego trepando saltando sin ningún poder ahora y yo te diré cuando puedes descansar.

Alex. Sí.

(Atreves de la magia sabe cuántos minutos pasan desde cierto punto)

Alex empezó a correr sin parar cuando llego habían pasado 20 minutos a la parte de escalar y pudo descansar 10 minutos y comenzó con un impulso y salta y así fue subiendo luego de 30 minutos pudo descansar 10 minutos pero incomodo por que el descanso es mientras esta colgando y luego llego a la parte más difícil de escalar de la montaña era muy resbaloso y las rocas no eran muy seguras luego de 1 hora y llego a la cima y pudo descansar 1 horas y vio que había un pequeño lago que aun que estaba en un lugar nevado el agua era tibia y se quitó la ropa y se bañó se sintió raro esta agua relajaba todo su cuerpo sentía que era muy nutritiva para el cuerpo y se quedó 50 minutos cuando salió ya no estaba cansado si no que se sentía completamente recuperado con lo que tardo en quitarse la ropa y entrar al lago le quedaban 5 minutos y se viste rápido cuando se terminó de poner la camiseta llego Tannin que se había ido cuando le dio 1 hora y trajo muchas rocas pequeñas que tiro en el suelo dejando algunas en sus manos.

Tannin. Lo has hecho bien muchacho ahora has unos estiramientos que pasaremos a lo último de hoy.

Alex. Sí.

En los estiramientos estiro sus brazos y piernas y empezó a dar puchos y patadas al aire y a saltar.

Alex. Termine.

Tannin. Bien ahora usare mi velocidad y por varios lados te tirare las piedras y solo las esquivaras.

Alex. Si (Toma posición de combate (Piernas separadas brazos levantados un poco más abajo del pecho)) estoy listo.

Tannin. Bien comencemos.

Tannin empieza a arrojarlas Alex empieza a esquivarlas sin problemas a un que vengan desde diferentes lados pero solo era un calentamiento y Tannin lo complica un poco más y así sigue hasta que llegó la hora de comer y luego de comer durmió 8 horas se levanta se baña otra vez en el poso pero solo tenía 15 minuto para ya estar vestido para comer y 5 minutos para terminar y se prepara para lo siguiente.

Tannin. (Alavés que Tannin indica Alex obedece) siéntate cierra los ojos, sin estirar los pies crúzalos y con las manos has esto (Los pulgares que se toquen entre si y que el resto de los dedos de cada mano juntados cada uno en cada mano y con los derechos sobre los izquierdos), concéntrate en un solo punto de tu cabeza sin pensar en nada y siente la energía que recorre tu cuerpo y todas tus habilidades, cada parte de tu cuerpo y ahora tu entorno libera un poquito de energía y mantente así te diré cuando lo harás sin ninguna energía sigue.

Alex se queda callado y hace so que Tannin le pidió se concentró sintió cada parte de su cuerpo y habilidades y poderes luego sintió un poquito de lo que había en su entorno luego por su mente paso lo imagen de un dragón (Tyrant en la apariencia del manga 74) luego de 1 hora Tannin sintió la energía que corría dentro de Alex y que hubo un cambio que venía de sus ojos los ojos de Alex cambian el iris esa rojo y la pupila era la del Tyrant que es el, la energía mejora su cuerpo haciéndolo más resistente al clima frio más que antes, Alex empieza a sentir el entono 10 centímetros más lejos que antes un entorno luego de estar así casi antes del almuerzo su cuerpo cambia en su primera forma y está controlado y Alex abre los ojos y se para y hace un estiramiento de todo su cuerpo y le da golpes y patadas al aire y empieza a saltar luego lo deja de hacer suspira.

Alex. Gracias maestro.

Tannin. Solo es el comienzo.

Mientras pasa la primera semana de entrenamiento en la que Tannin le ayudo a mejorar su combate cuerpo a cuerpo mientras que se fueron adentrando más al clima frio y 2 días antes de que acabe la primera semana Alex paso por el último entrenamiento en ese clima.

Tannin. Aremos algo similar con las rocas solo que esta vez donde las tire deberás golpearla con tu energía demoniaca destructiva.

Alex. Sí.

Y empieza el entrenamiento y en eso pasan los 2 días restantes Alex se va a dormir.

Tannin. Antes de que te vayas a dormir, mientras duermes te llevare al siguiente lugar de entrenamiento.

Alex. Sí.

Cuando es de mañana Alex ya estaba en un bosque y Tannin lo deja descansar un día.

Tannin. Despierta.

Alex despierta.

Tannin. Hoy puedes descansar has lo que quieras ahí tienes comida volveré en la mañana y ponte para mañana el traje de baño.

Alex. Sí.

Ya en el día siguiente Alex ya estaba totalmente listo y llega Tannin.

Tannin. Como lo adivinaras el entrenamiento en esta semana será en el agua ahora tírate al rio (Alex va obedeciendo) sin usar ningún poder o habilidad empieza a nadar hacia arriba esto parte dependerá de u fuerza de voluntad cuando llegues s tu limite salde 2 minutos y regresa a hacerlo y así se pasó el día al día siguiente Tannin lo había llevado a una marea más fuerte e hizo lo mismo pero esta vez por 2 días, Tannin lo llevo a un lugar con una corriente más fuerte y ahí todo cambio.

Tannin. Ahora cuando vallas hasta el límite que puedas y concentra tu energía y libérala tienes que causar un remolino y mantenerlo.

 **En total pasaron 2 semanas desde el punto que empezó el entrenamiento en los ríos corriente arriba.**

Alex trataba lo que Tannin le pedía y le tomo 4 días completos al otro día podía descansar hasta el mediodía luego de levantarse y organizarse y el resto de la semana se la paso dentro del agua a ratos aumentándole el tiempo dentro del mar y dentro del mar dando puños y patadas y en las últimas horas lo hacía en la transformación y pasa lo mismo que la última vez mientras duerme Tannin se lo lleva y despierta en otro lugar que no era más que un desierto cuando se levanta y se organiza para el entrenamiento.

Tannin. Este entrenamiento trata de que utilices lo aprendido y las fortalezas desde que empezó el entrenamiento y sobre el soporte para evitar el cansancio rápido ahora repite lo que te enseñe en la primera semana en estos 3 días y medio luego de exigirte iras descansando y debes agrandar tus tiempos superando tus límites.

Alex. Sí.

Alex repite el proceso y pasan los 3 días y medio.

Tannin. Lo has hechos muy bien chico.

Alex. Gracias.

Tannin. Ahora te enseñare unas artes marciales presta atención repetirás el mismo proceso parte de lo que queda del día y el resto harás los movimientos con tus energías demoniaca destructiva.

Alex. Sí.

Tannin realiza las artes marciales puños patadas movimientos y luego con sus poderes hasta la hora de comer y luego dormirse, en el siguiente día ya preparado hace los movimientos pero transformado.

Tannin. Lo que quede de esta semana deberás aumentar tu tiempo y en al día siguiente descansaras y de llevare a un pequeño pueblo demoniaco y comerás algo haya mientras consigo más suministros.

 **En total pasaron 2 semanas desde el punto que empezó el entrenamiento en el desierto**

Alex. Sí.

Y pasa todo como dijo Tannin, Alex había aumentado su tiempo y su resistencia en todo sentido y en la mañana del día siguiente de finalizar otra etapa del entrenamiento y lo luego de darle lo último que quedaba de comida lo lleva a un bosque no tan lejos de la aldea para que tome la mañana para descansar y bañarse para quitarse todo el sudor de encima y relajando el cuerpo y alma, Alex se arregla y Tannin se lo lleva al pueblo antes de la hora de comer y lo deja en un restaurante a comer.

Tannin. Te veré donde te indique en 2 horas si te pasa algo me puedes invocar con esto (Le entrega una hoja con un símbolo como el de los Gremory pero en el centro la imagen de la cabeza de Tannin).

Alex. Sí.

Tannin se va Alex come y se va al bosque cerca del pueblo y ve a un joven entrenando y ve su aura naranja y su gran velocidad y fuerza y como saca un rayo dorado estrellarse contra una piedra le gusta la fuerza que el demuestra.

Godou vestimenta: Camisa azul pantalones azul claro, cinturón y zapatos negros

Alex. Hola (El chico lo voltea a ver).

Godou. Hola no te he visto por aquí antes, soy Kusanagi Godou y tu quien eres.

Alex. Soy Alex Gremory estoy aquí porque Tannin me trajo para recolectar suministros y seguir con mi entrenamiento.

Godou. Ese apellido eres de esa gran familia.

Alex. Sí.

Godou. El nombre Tannin me suena algo.

Alex. Es el dragón que fue un rey dragón y se volvió un demonio.

Godou. (Cara de gran sorpresa) ser entrenado por él debe ser genial y difícil.

Alex. Tienes razón me das tu mano.

Godou. Por qué.

Alex. Si me permites relajándote y con tu propia voluntad podre saber tu potencial eso me lo enseño mi hermano.

Godou. (El piensa si lo querrás como una de sus piezas) Está bien.

Se dan la mano y Alex siente su potencial y sus habilidades

Godou. Entrenare fuerte y me hare más fuerte quiero ser parte de un grupo de piezas.

Alex. (Sonríe y recuerda el entrenamiento que vio que hizo Godou) que te parece si entrenas fuerte y en un poco más de un año que me den mis piezas y eres fuerte te daré una y serás parte de mi familia.

Godou. (Cara de sorprendido) es en serio.

Alex. Avergonzaría a mi familia si mintiera en con algo así.

Godou. Gracias cumplirías mi sueño.

Alex. Entrena, hazte fuerte esperando el día que se cumpla tu sueño.

Godou. Lo hare.

Alex. Aún falta un tiempo para la hora en la que me tendré que encontrar con Tannin quieres entrenar.

Godou. Sí.

Godou activa su energía naranja que cubre todo su cuerpo y Alex en su primera forma con energía demoniaca de la destrucción y empieza el combate Alex con sus manos que solo sus puños apretándolas en puños tiene el poder de destrucción demoniaca y Godou se le nota más poder en sus puños concentrando su poder y activa el poder de la velocidad y va al ataque Alex con la izquierda lo bloquea y con la derecha manda un golpe que Godou bloque con ambos brazos pero es lanzado, Godou sonríe y ahora activa un rayo que lanza de frente y Alex lanza su energía demoniaca de la destrucción y las energías chocan, Alex vs ganando pero Godou aprovecha su velocidad y deja el ataque, dejando la energía demoniaca de la destrucción siga derecho y Godou se pone tetras de el y le da un golpe con su fuerza pero Alex concentra un buen poder en el codo y lo golpea luego hace lo mismo con la rodilla y Godou usa su pie derecho para impulsarse al lado contrario y con la mano derecha concentrando su poder del reyo y lo golpea en la cara y lo hace retroceder un poco, Alex se impulsa y le va de frente con su mano de poder destructivo, Godou lo esquiva y con su mano en rayo, trata de golpearlo pero falla el combate sigue 3 minutos más y Alex se prepara para el movimiento de victoria y se le lanza encima de frente, Godou toma posición de defensa pero fue un engaño Alex usa su velocidad y se dirige a él por la derecha y Godou se da cuenta y trata de golpearlo pero Alex por el lado izquierdo le da un golpe de poder destructivo en el estómago y luego con energía de destrucción una patada y Godou pierde y Alex se des transforma y le extiende la mano y lo ayuda a levantarse.

Godou. Eres increíble ¿seguro que me quiere en tu futuro equipo?

Alex. Claro, si no sintiera tu potencial no te lo habría ofrecido ya me tengo que ir nos veremos de nuevo.

Godou. Adiós, nos volveremos a ver.

Alex estira sus alas de demonio y se va donde acordó con Tannin y cuando se encuentra con él le cuenta todo.

Tannin. Qué bueno que te divertiste y que consiguieras una futura pieza, nos vamos.

Tannin se lleva volando rápido a Alex a una montaña lejana con fuertes aires, también transcurriendo el tiempo van cambiando a zonas más fuertes(Como en veces anteriores Tannin lo protege de que no vaya a morir) y desde ese día paso el tiempo en que Tannin lo entreno en otras artes marciales, aprovechando su nueva resistencia, mejorándole los sentidos, la resistencia y aumentando su poder y maniobras en el aire volando en rápidas tormentas esquivando y atacando proyectiles de piedra y faltando una semana para regresar.

Tannin. Para poder finalizar con los 3 meses esta semana hasta casi el medio día en el que te llevare de regreso, te seguiré observando para ver que no vayas a morir, sobrevivirás hasta ese entonces y deberás estar presentable para cuando te lleve de regreso.

Alex. Sí.

En el transcurso de la semana Alex sobrevive solo usando lo aprendido por Tannin, caza su propia comida y llego el tan esperado día en el que regresaría a su casa, él ya estaba listo y Tannin aterriza lo agarra, vuela, lo monta a su espalda y Tannin abre un portal que los lleva al castillo y Alex desde arriba ve a su familia y a Liliana saludando y ve que hay otras 2 chiscas con ella y la que está al lado derecho de Liliana le parece conocida, a Alex le duele por un momento la cabeza y de golpe recuerda cada momento que tuvo con ella era nada más que Akame.

Alex. Akame? (Suelta una lagrima por ambos ojos).

 **Avistamiento al pasado segundos después de que Alex se fuera.**

 **Airi Vestimenta: Falda negra, camisa morada y zapatos negros.**

 **Érica Vestimenta: Pantalón cortó blanco, camisa rosada y zapatos blancos.**

Rías. Vamos Liliana.

Liliana. Adelántate, llamare a alguien.

Rías. Está bien.

Cada una toma su camino y Liliana abre un círculo azul en su oído y llama.

 **CERCA DEL BOSQUE.**

Airi. Que pasa Liliana.

Liliana. Tatsumi también está en este mundo (Aire cara de impacto y le salen lagrimas) en esta vida es Alex Gremory.

Airi. Donde esta quiero verlo.

Liliana. Se acaba de ir a entrenar por 3 meses (Airi se pone triste y le siguen saliendo lagrimas) pero acabo de hablar con su hermana para que tú y tu hermana vengan con nosotras a entrenar y si lo permiten podrías estar cuando llegue si lo permiten Rías fue a pedir permiso (Airi ya no tiene lágrimas y se limpió).

Un tiempo antes que Liliana Viera a Alex había conocido a Airi y su hermana y se hicieron amigos y en una tarde que se despiden cada uno recuerda todo sobre esa persona Akame y Esdeath pero también sentían el tiempo que fueron amigas y deciden no hacer nada en contra de la otra por que la guerra en su mundo termino y en este eran amigas en ese momento Érica le pidió a su hermana una explicación y ella le cuenta todo ahora Érica sabe todo y luego de regresar al tiempo en que Liliana le cuenta lo de Tatsumi y termina la llamada y le cuenta todo a su hermana de que Tatsumi su compañero y quien al final amo también está en este mundo y su hermana le dice

Érica. Te acompañare en todo me dijiste que era un Gremory si llega a tener un equipo y te llegas a unir a una de las piezas te acompañare.

Airi. Gracias.

 **En un castillo Gremory**

Rías. Mi papa acepto.

Liliana. Genial llamare a mis amigas.

 **CERCA DEL BOSQUE.**

Airi. Que paso.

Liliana. Aceptaron.

Airi. Qué bien.

Liliana. Abriré un portal.

Airi. Gracias.

Liliana abre el portal con el símbolo de los Gremory, Airi y Érica entran y se cierra el portal.

Liliana. Te las presento ella es Airi y su hermana Érica, chicas ella es Rías.

Airi. Hola.

Érica. Hola.

Rías. Hola.

Las 3 deciden llamarse solo por sus nombres.

Liliana. Entrenemos para que nos hayamos fortalecido para cuan Alex este de regreso.

Y empieza el entrenamiento y ya llego el día esperado y todas organizadas para la bienvenida.

 **Imagínense que ropa van a tener cuando llegue la parte en que Alex usa incursio imagínense a Érica con la ropa que usa en Campione lo mismo con Godou y con Airi uno igual solo que si usa el vestido envés de rojo como el de su hermana es negro y en el otro de combate es igual solo que completamente negro y sin lo rojo en los hombros en cada personaje que saque de otros animes imagínenselos con la ropa que usan es los animes y son Liliana usa una falda como en el anime solo que negro y una camisa a botones azul oscuro.**

 **TIEMPO ACTUAL.**

Todos a lo lejos veían a Tannin y Alex está en el hombro de él, Tannin aterriza y baja a Alex, Liliana, Rías y Airi se le lanzan y lo abrazan luego Liliana y Rías lo sueltan pero Airi sí que abrazándolo y con más fuerza igual que Alex la abrasa más fuerte u le salen algunas lágrimas, todos excepto Liliana y Érica se sorprenden.

Alex. Me gusta verte bien Akame.

Todos excepto los que estaban enterados de la vida pasada de Alex, Liliana y Airi.

Airi. Lo mismo digo Tatsumi.

Todos excepto los que estaban enterados de la vida pasada de Alex, Liliana y Airi.

Rías. Me pueden explicar lo que pasa por que ella te llama Tatsumi.

Akame se seca las lágrimas igual Alex.

Alex. Lo que pasa es que por mi parte no se ellas de mi vida pasada en ese mundo en el que también fue la vida pasada de Liliana y Akame, solo recuerdo los momentos que pase con ellas y las casi todas las situaciones que tenían que ver más con ellas y con casa una tengo una historia y que estamos reunidos en el mismo mundo me alegra.

Liliana. Yo también.

Airi. Yo también.

Alex. Recuerdan algo más que no tenga que ver con nosotros 3 o con algún tema demasiado cercano a nosotros.

Liliana. No.

Airi. No.

Alex. Akame en este mundo como te llamas.

Airi. Airi.

Todos excepto Érica están sorprendidos por la charla que tuvieron los 3 niños.

Alex. Podemos comer.

Sirzechs. Claro.

Todos comen pasa el tiempo y siguen entrenando juntos Rías y Liliana siguen durmiendo con Alex denudas que se les une Airi cuando escucha la situación pero al principio no aceptaba lo de desnuda pero como vio que todos lo hacían excepto Alex y todos parecían normal no le pareció que hubiera problema y Érica si se quedaba aparte por que no sentía más que amistad por Alex.


	2. les informo

Les informo que tenía pensado seguir con el segundo capítulo pero mientras leía una historia se me ocurrió buscar una en la que itachi uchiha reencarna en highschool dxd y me gusto y junto una película que vi hace poco doctor strange se me ocurrió una historia en la que itachi uchiha reencarna en highschool dxd pero además de las 3 facciones hay una más que fue fundada como caos brigada pero con otras metas y caos brigada tiene muchos más miembros, itachi nace en esa facción con el sharinga y su mangekyo sharingan tendrá las facultades de uno eterno y conseguirá el rinnegan y habrá harem y pensaba primero terminar esta pero me da más emoción esta porque recordé que itachi es mi personaje favorito de todo lo que he visto que lo olvide por dejar de ver naruto shippuden porque no me gustaban los últimos rellenos que había cuando me lo veía y por qué al ver visto todo el manga me pareció suficiente.


End file.
